Harper got AMP again !
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: If you read Please Don't Give Harper energy Drink's then this is part TWO of that little story.


Harper got AMP again!

If you read Please Don't Give Harper energy Drink's then this is part TWO of that little story.

** Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

( Harper's Room )

Alex was walking down the stair's to wake Harper up. It's been two week's since that day that Harper drank all those energy drink's Harper still didn't believe her when she said they shared a sugary kiss. But she wish she could prove it, she wanted to kiss the red head again after that day. As Alex reached the bottom of the stair's she looked at the floor. The floor was littered with empty can's of the Draded energy drink AMP.

" Harper, Harper did you drink all of theses can's." said Alex as he looked around the room. There was no Harper to be seen. Alex looked at the bathroom door and walked closer it was closed.

" Harper." said Alex as she slowly open the door.

" ALEX, YOUR UP" yelled Harper as she open the door before Alex could. Harper was standing there in all her naked glory. Alex step back and trip on one of the can's . She landed on the floor but her eye's never left Harper's body.

" Umm, umm, ma, ma umm Harper WOW" said Alex as she looked at Harper's perfect curves.

" ,soIdrankthem" said Harper in a super fast way.

" HARPER" yelled Alex as she stood up and looked at all the empty can's.

" YES, ALEX I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO TODAY" yelled Harper as she tackled Alex to the ground.

" Ahhh, Harper" said Alex as she looked at Harper's naked body on top of her body.

" Mmm, I have so much energy caged up in my body and I need to set it free, your going to help" said Harper as she kissed Alex on the lip's. Alex kissed her back it was the same soft lips but for some reason it didn't taste sugary like last time. But she didn't care, she loved that Harper was kissing her.

" Alexwhyareyoustilldressed" said Harper very fast looking at Alex like she was crazy.

" Umm, yeah I don't know" said Alex as she blushed.

" TAKE IT OFF, LIKE WHAT KESHA SAY'S" yelled Harper as she started to strip Alex of her clothes. Before Alex could stop Harper, she was lying on the basement floor naked. She could feel how warm Harper's skin was against her's and how cold the floor was. How there breast touched, how they pressed against each other feeling each others heart beat's.

" Mmm, your body feel's so good touching my body. Your so fucking hot I want you NOW" said Harper as she started to suck on Alex's left nipple. Alex gasped, her nipple harden at Harper warm tongue.

" OH, oh god Harper that feel's so good" moaned Alex as she head till-ted back.

" Hmm, good" said Harper as she smirked. Harper kissed her way down to Alex's navel. Taking her time nibbling Alex's rib's, licking just a inch above Alex's bush.

" Harper please" moaned Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper had a huge grin on her face and started to eat out Alex so fast. Harper's tongue was going in and out of Alex's hole in a super fast motion. Alex could feel Harper's tongue she couldn't believe how fast it was moving it was in human at how fast it was moving.

" AHHH, GOD" moaned Alex as she could feel herself in a orgasmic bliss. She came fast and hard, her juices was all over Harper's face.

" Mm, mmm you tasted better then AMP." said Harper as she licked her lip's.

" God Harper that that was" said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" My name is Harper not god but it's a nice nickname but where no where from done." said Harper with a hungry look in her eye's. Alex looked a littler bit worried she didn't know how much energy Harper had in her body. Harper put two of her finger's in her mouth and wet them with her spit. She took those finger's and inserted them in Alex's hole again. She moved them slow , so slow that a snail could move faster and it was killing Alex.

" Harps, Harper please faster." begged Alex as she moved her hip's trying to make so friction.

" Hmm, so you want it fast huh" said Harper as she smirked. Alex looked at the smirk and smiled Harper had such a cute evil smirk. She nodded her head. Harper pulled out her finger's and sucked on them.

" What are you doing there wet enough I'm dripping wet" said Alex as she cocked her head to the side.

" I want to do something else. Way to much energy to do one thing for such a long time." said Harper as she shrugged her shoulders.

" What," said Alex as she frowned.

"Let's kiss again that's fun and I want to plat with your awesome tit's." said Harper as she crawled on top of Alex. Alex smiled and licked her lips. Harper and Alex kissed for a while, Harper kissed Alex fast and hard . Alex ran her hands up and down Harper's body feeling every inch of the redhead on top of her. After the kiss lasted long enough for Harper started to finger Alex again. Alex moaned and bucked her hip's at the odd rhythm Harper had going. Alex lost track of time all she remember was that it was 9 in the morning when they started. Harper stop kissing her and started to nibble on her neck. Kiss, sucking biting she was doing it all. Alex was in Nirvana, a Harper sexual filled Nirvana. Harper kept on switch from kissing and fingering her to eating her out. Alex couldn't tell what Harper was going to do next. Harper even started to spank her for a little bit but changed it to licking her ass. After hour's of Pleasure Harper was finally tired. Alex looked at the clock it read 7: 35 PM. She looked at Harper she was sleeping on top of her with a big grin on her face. Alex smiled to she closed her eye's and started to drift of the dream land.

" Alex" said Harper as she kept her eye's closed. Alex open her eye's , she couldn't move anymore and she was pretty sure she couldn't feel anything now her body was numb from all the sex they had.

" Yeah , Harper" said Alex in a small voice.

" All , those can's I got them from the cafeteria I never drank any of the," said Harper as she smirked. Alex looked down and Harper who was smirking and smiled.

" SO, you tricked me into sleeping with you." said Alex as she held Harper tighter.

" Yup, sorry " said Harper as she yawned.

" It's okay, I loved it but next time please don't give me a heart attack by finding all those AMP can's on the floor." said Alex as she kissed Harper on the head.

" Mmm, kay " said Harper as she feel asleep.

** Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

I was at work drinking Amp when this idea hit me . I do love my AMP. Hope you like it Happy thanksgiving .


End file.
